The Neolyph Lemon Archive
by Neolyph
Summary: Where I keep the lemons from my other stories, because I'm paranoid. Warning: Explicit


**By popular demand, I'll be trying my hand at a lemon. Just in case (because I know this site can be pretty finicky about lemons), I'll be placing the lemons for all my fics in this separate story.**

A Broken Wizard and a Broken Magus Chapter 6: Harry Potter, Sakura Matou, Rin Tohsaka, No-Name Assassin

Harry was laying down in bed, dressed solely in his underwear. Sakura had simply deposited him in the bed and told him to wait before departing the room. A surprise then.

"Close your eyes, love," he heard Sakura call from the other side of the door. He did so obligingly, and heard the door creak open and two pairs of footsteps enter the room.

"You're not getting kinky again, are you dear?" he asked teasingly as the footsteps flanked the bed. "Because I'll have you know I'm a battered man right now. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle handcuffs."

"Well the handcuffs were only there so you would go along with having a new girl added to your bed. But you'll be good, won't you love?"

"The best," he promised.

"Fantastic," said Sakura, leaning in to nibble his earlobe. A weight shifted onto his legs and an enthusiastic tongue started to work on his length. "Because there's been... a welcome surprise."

"Oh?" Harry asked, accidentally opening his eyes to find that Rin was not the one giving him head. Instead, Assassin knelt between his legs, still clad in her maid uniform and sucking his cock with a reverent expression on her face, as if nothing could make her happier than nursing his cock and pleasing him. He moaned involuntarily at the sensation. It was like she was trying to kill him with sheer suction.

"Assassin and I had a chat," explained Sakura, clad in some racy lingerie. Like a sexy kitten, she curled up next to his side, her breasts brushing against his arm. "She just got so lonely in the Throne of Heroes that I felt bad. I figured that letting her... participate might spice things up a bit."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he was ambushed from the other side as Rin appeared to mirror her sister's position. In an inverse of the incident in the car earlier, she forced her lips against his and her tongue pried its way into his mouth.

"Don't fight this, darling. Just sit back and enjoy it. You've fought and killed for us today. Let us reward you."

Well, he couldn't argue with that. Instead, he leaned against the headboard and let the Servant finish. What she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. Her tight throat undulated around his cock, and her head bobbed up and down like a pneumatic drill. To top it off, Rin and Sakura weren't idle. Rin's job seemed to be keeping his mouth occupied. Only the occasional break for air interrupted their oral conflict as their tongues dueled.

Sakura meanwhile played to his erogenous zones. "Don't you know it's bad form to ignore a woman in bed?" she asked teasingly as she buried her lips in his neck. "Assassin has been working very hard there. Why don't you praise her?"

Catching on to the game, he grinned through his kiss with Rin. His free hand reached out to stroke Assassin's head like an affectionate dog. "Good girl," he cooed, and the busty blonde's eyes closed in bliss, her cheeks hollowing around his cock. Her pace increased further, eager to please him.

He felt the point of no return coming, when he'd be forced to release. Sakura read his signs easily.

"Are you going to cum, dear?" she whispered into his neck. At his shaky nod, she immediately whipped to Assassin. "Stop," she ordered strictly. The Servant did so instantly, slowly withdrawing her mouth before finally releasing his cock with a wet popping noise.

Sakura and Assassin switched positions. The well-endowed blonde began lavishing Harry with her tongue while Sakura straddled his cock. Starting slowly, she established a rhythm and Harry endeavored to match it with his own hips.

In a daring move Assassin reached over and seized Rin by the chin, pulling her close for a kiss of her own. Rin squawked in surprise as the Servant used her superior strength to easily dominate her.

Knowing she enjoyed it, Harry reached around the pair to reach Sakura's breasts and began gently massaging them. She moaned in pleasure, and he went further, pinching and pulling her nipples until she was screaming his name.

"Ready," he said as the climax approached. Sakura was half-incoherent with bliss, but years of experience took over and she readied herself to transfer prana.

One stroke. Two strokes. Three strokes.

Touchdown.

Both Harry and Sakura moaned simultaneously as they came, arching this hips and lowering their natural odic barriers. Invigorating prana coursed through their... mutual link and refilled Harry's depleted reserves.

"Your turn," Sakura said to Rin, switching places with her sister. Such an infusion of life force meant that Harry was ready to go again by the time the maneuver was completed.

Sakura collapsed by Harry's side, exhausted. Assassin didn't even break pace from where she was continuing to target her Master's erogenous zones with her mouth.

Far less experienced, Harry was forced to carefully manage Rin's progress, tweaking her nipples to bring her closer and slowing his rhythm to keep her from coming too soon.

Eventually, he felt his second orgasm coming. "Get ready," he instructed Rin, and she nodded shakily as she retrieved a gem from her bra and absorbed its energy. Knowing that she lacked Sakura's control, Harry waited until he was right on the verge of ejaculation. He felt the pressure reach breaking point and immediately launched a ruthless attack on Rin's breasts while thrusting as deep as he could into her tight pussy.

The results were instant. Rin screamed his name and flexed backwards, barely remembering to transfer the od she'd absorbed through to Harry as she orgasmed violently.

Truly exhausted despite the transfer, Harry finally collapsed limply in the center of the bed, breathing heavily.

"Mistress?" Assassin asked hesitantly, and Sakura nodded briefly.

"With your mouth only."

As a worn-out Sakura and Rin cuddled against his sides, Assassin took the place by his cock and began cleaning it slavishly with her mouth. Thanks to Rin's infusion it was hard again, so this doubled as a second round of oral. Harry didn't have the willpower to hold back anymore. When the moment arrived he ejaculated heavily into her mouth without warning, and she swallowed every last drop as if it were mana from heaven.

She devoted a few more licks and sucks to cleaning his cock properly, before finally withdrawing and sliding next to Sakura in bed with a blissful smile on her face.

' _I think these women are trying to kill me,_ ' thought Harry bemusedly as he drifted off to sleep surrounded by several warm, well-endowed bodies.


End file.
